


Wide Open Spaces

by Xylianna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Stripper AU, farm au, giddyup au, mentions of Crownyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: When she’d taken the job at The Hoe Down, it had been on a lark. Her lover, fellow famed ballerina-turned-stripper Nyx Ulric, had mentioned the tips were great, never thinking she’d go for it. But Crowe had taken to it like a fish to water. There was certainly less drama than in the ballet scene, and their boss allowed them creative freedom with their routines. And to think, if she hadn’t moved here from Galahd, she’d have never met Aranea, and that would just be a godsdamned tragedy.But Aranea had been surprisingly reticent about Crowe seeing where she worked, despite having come to see Crowe at the club many times. So Crowe decided it was time to take matters into her own hands.





	Wide Open Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> [aliatori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori) is best beta-san <3

Crowe swung down off of her motorcycle, took off her helmet, and looked around. Well, the farm _was_ beautiful, Aranea hadn’t lied about that. Endless fields of flowers stretched as far as Crowe could see in one direction, while more utilitarian crops marched in neat rows along the other side. She even thought she spied an orchard to the south - apples, maybe? The barns meant cows, or sheep, or both, and she could hear the clucking of chickens from where she stood.

Putting on her sunglasses to shield against the glare of the mid afternoon light, Crowe looked towards the farmhouse, wondering where she’d find her girlfriend at this ungodly hour. Six, she wasn’t used to being awake before sunset, but it would be worth it to surprise Aranea.

When she’d taken the job at The Hoe Down, it had been on a lark. Her lover, fellow famed ballerina-turned-stripper Nyx Ulric, had mentioned the tips were great, never thinking she’d go for it. But Crowe had taken to it like a fish to water. There was certainly less drama than in the ballet scene, and their boss allowed them creative freedom with their routines. And to think, if she hadn’t moved here from Galahd, she’d have never met Aranea, and that would just be a godsdamned tragedy.

But Aranea had been surprisingly reticent about Crowe seeing where she worked, despite having come to see Crowe at the club many times. So Crowe decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. With a grin, she fluffed her hair, which had gotten flattened by her helmet. She left her jacket hanging over the handlebars of her bike, and tied off the plaid shirt she’d stolen from Aranea’s side of the closet above her navel. The boots, she’d already owned. Since starting work as an exotic dancer, Crowe’s boot collection had exploded. Jeans, sure, though hers were painted on rather than utilitarian, so much stretch mixed into the denim that they fit like a second skin. But she hadn’t owned the proper shirt.

Crowe, like any good performer, knew the importance of costuming.

She saw a tall, dark haired man rubbing down one of the horses, and since no other signs of life had been spotted, made her way towards him. “Hey!” she called out to get his attention. When he turned to face her, an easy smile curving his lips and lighting up whiskey-warm eyes, her own widened. _Fuck, he’s hot._

“Hey, yourself,” the mystery hottie replied. “Can I help you?”

_In so many ways._ “I’m looking for Aranea,” Crowe said with a grin of her own. “She’s told me all about Astral Gardens, but never shown me around the place.”

“Oh, you must be Crowe.” He stuck out a hand, and she shook it, enjoying the feel of his workman’s callouses against her comparatively pampered palm. “I’m Gladio.”

“Nice to meet you.” She squeezed his hand before dropping it and shoving hers back in her pocket. “Where might I find her at this hour?”

A string of colorful invective answered before Gladio could. Crowe started laughing, and was relieved when Gladio did, too.

“She’s trying to repair one of the tractors. From the sound of things, it ain’t going well,” Gladio said dryly. “C’mon, I’ll take you there.”

“I could just follow the ‘fucks’,” Crowe smirked, easily able to triangulate Aranea’s direction from the increasingly loud curses. “But I won’t turn down the company.” She linked her arm companionably through Gladio’s, deciding she liked him already. Ooh, Nyx would just _love_ him. Even if she was way off in her snapshot assessment of her new friend’s character, physically he was one of Nyx’s favorite types.

Okay, to be fair, almost everyone was Nyx’s type. But she knew Nyx would drool seeing this tall drink of water, longing to drink deep. And if Crowe played her cards right… she could watch.

When they entered the barn, Crowe saw familiar jean-clad legs sticking out from under a tractor. Lifting her eyes from her girlfriend’s legs, she noticed they weren’t the only three people here. A blonde woman wearing a broad grin - and little else, Crowe noted, trying to keep her eyes on the stranger’s face and not her impressive cleavage - stepped out from behind the tractor.

“Well, hi! I’m Cindy!” She waved. “I’d shake your hand, but I’m covered in grease.”

“Appreciate it,” Crowe said wryly. “I’m Crowe.”

A clang - Aranea banging her head? - followed by a muttered oath. “Crowe? Why are you here?” Aranea rolled out from under the tractor, stood, and ineffectually tried to wipe the grime from her filthy hands.

Crowe let go of Gladio’s muscular arm and sauntered over to Aranea, rolling her hips with every step and quirking the corner of her crimson-painted lips in a smirk. “I wanted to see you.”

“Well, as you can see I’m busy. And filthy.” Aranea glowered, though Crowe noticed a blush belying the sentiment.

“Don’t care,” Crowe crooned, leaning in to kiss Aranea squarely on the mouth. “You’re always beautiful to me.”

“You’ve been hanging around Ulric too much,” Aranea muttered.

“Have I?” Crowe laughed. “Maybe.” She slung an arm around Aranea’s slim waist. “Take a break and show me around?”

“I really shou—”

“That sounds fine!” Cindy called out helpfully, flashing another grin. “I could use a rest myself.” She walked out, and Gladio followed her after giving a parting wave which Crowe returned enthusiastically, already looking forward to seeing him again.

Aranea’s jade eyes were unamused, but her lips twitched in the hint of a smile she couldn’t fully restrain. “The tour, huh? Well, this is the barn.” She gestured around sarcastically.

Crowe kissed her again, pressing closely. She enjoyed the way Aranea’s larger breasts mashed against her own, and couldn’t resist sliding her hands down to squeeze her girlfriend’s ass. “Mm, the barn. It have a hayloft?” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

All semblance of irritation faded away as Aranea laughed, the sound musical and delighted. “What kind of barn would it be without one?”

The next several hours were spent thoroughly making use of the aforementioned hayloft. Crowe thought at one point Cindy poked her head in to see if it was time to get back to repairs, but laughed and left. Eventually, they got dressed and climbed back down.

“I’m starving,” Crowe announced.

“After all that eating you did?” Aranea asked, her voice both acerbic and mockingly sweet.

“Honey, I’d take seconds on that meal,” Crowe winked. “But some actual food would be nice.”

As they walked towards the massive farmhouse, Crowe saw Gladio out in the field again. A slighter, black-haired man was sitting against a tree, facing in Gladio’s direction, though it looked like he was asleep from the way his head slumped to rest his chin against his chest. She spied Cindy working on an ancient red pickup truck in the driveway, and a delicately lovely woman with hair the color of ivory was watering flowers nearby. A man with short cropped chestnut hair crossed their path, nodding at them curtly. Crowe admired the brilliance of his pale blue eyes, and turned her head to follow his path, which took him to Gladio’s side.

Then they were at the farmhouse, and Aranea was opening the door for her. Crowe walked in, and plopped down at the massive kitchen table. She didn’t know where anything was. It would be easier to just stay out of the way.

As they ate lunch they chatted companionably, and several other farmers came and went, grabbing sandwiches and water bottles before getting back to their work. Eventually, the clock chimed 2 o’clock, and Aranea frowned.

“I _am_ happy you stopped by,” she said. “It was a nice surprise. But, I should get back to it.”

“I know,” Crowe said, rising. She leaned over the table and stole another kiss. “I want to catch a nap before work. You coming tonight?”

Aranea’s smirk was wickedly debauched. “Oh, I hope so.”

“Not what I meant, honey, but I’m sure that can be arranged.” Crowe laughed. “Try and bring Gladio with you? I wanna introduce him to Nyx.”

Emerald eyes sparkled with mischief. “I think that can be arranged.” One more kiss. “Later, babe.”

“Later, ‘Nea.”

As Crowe walked towards her motorcycle, she smiled to herself. It had definitely been worth the visit, both to throw Aranea off balance and enjoy the time with her. And Crowe would be lying if she didn’t admit to wanting to know more about all the farmhands she’d encountered in passing today.

It definitely gave her a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments & kudos are love! <3


End file.
